


蜜糖

by mobeiling



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mobeiling/pseuds/mobeiling





	蜜糖

白大神和魏护士从大房子里搬出来的甜蜜日常  
就是你帮我系围裙，我坐你怀里陪你一起打游戏的故事。

 

白大神和小结巴已经从大别墅搬出来3个月了。  
自从小结巴确定了心意，他们俩整天在大房子里面腻腻歪歪，旁人见了都要绕着走，还被白首富撞见几回。白首富也不是迂腐的人，也没有说必定要让白大神娶妻生子，这辈子在世上，只要他过得舒心快乐就行了，他和小结巴在一起，便也没多说什么。可是这“狗粮”吃的多了，见过再多的世面也是会厌烦的。  
那日，白首富将白大神叫到身前，递给他一串钥匙，说这是咱家另一处房子，虽没有这一处大，但是住他们俩还是足够的，便打发了他们出去。临走的时候还叫他们不要担心，家里都有人在，医院也不远，不要过分记挂他。  
本在家里两人还需顾忌家中的一众人口，做什么都还那捏着度。这倒好，换了地方，谁也不用顾忌，两人从楼上到楼下，从厨房到客厅，从飘窗到泳池边，都留下了他们爱的痕迹，就差到大马路上昭示众人了。  
白大神也是真的宠，每次小结巴做饭，他都要屁颠屁颠地跟着，自己也帮不上忙，就在一旁看着，有时候从身后抱住小结巴，活像一对儿连体婴。每次白大神和队友开黑，进行每日的练习，小结巴会给他送些吃的，只要小结巴一进房间，白大神绝对会将小结巴拉进怀里，让他坐在自己腿上，看着自己打游戏。然后在队友的一片骂声中开始他俩的情情爱爱，还美其名曰“游戏能有老婆重要吗？”，逼得队友们每次开黑都要闭了话筒，生怕自己听到些不该听的。  
这些日子小结巴也算摸清了白大神平时的喜好，准备为他做一桌丰盛的早餐。  
这日，小结巴起了个大早，轻轻移开搭在腰上的胳膊，准备起床。刚移开了一点点，却被人又搂得更紧了，白大神连眼睛都还没睁开，就照着小结巴的脸上亲了好几口，嘴里还咕叨着不许走之类的话。小结巴又好气又好笑，抬头亲了亲白大神，小声说：“我……我……去上个……厕……厕所。”这才从白大神的怀里“逃脱”出来。  
他悄悄跑下楼冲了个澡，换上白T短裤进了厨房。小结巴拿出昨天买的火腿和芝士，开火搭锅。小结巴这边忙着切菜，另一边忙着起锅，搞得他有些手忙脚乱，这段时间是他做饭没错，可是这么大的量确实有些吃力。正慌乱呢，小结巴背后伸出一双手，接过他手里的炒瓢。  
“起这么早。”白大神衣服没睡醒的样子，顶着一个鸡窝头，站在小结巴身后。他将手里的炒瓢放好，将小结巴搂进怀里，两人来了一个深吻。  
“你……快……快去……洗……洗澡。”亲完小结巴就推着让白大神离开。  
“等一下。”白大神停住脚步，上下打量了一下小结巴，然后拿过挂在一旁的围裙，“怎么能不系围裙呢？”白大神将围裙套在小结巴脖子上，然后让他转过身，胳膊从他的腰间穿过，拿起两根绳子，在小结巴身后打了一个漂亮的蝴蝶结，勾勒出小结巴的腰身，再将人转过来，狠狠嘬了一口，走向浴室。  
小结巴露出了脸上的梨涡，转头又去忙活。  
白大神冲澡速度很快，待他出来，小结巴才做完一部分。白大神穿着睡衣，结实的胸膛若隐若现，头发还带着吹风机吹过的燥热感，他站在小结巴身后，搂住他的腰，下巴枕在小结巴的肩膀上，让他跟着自己扭来扭去。  
“饭……饭……等下……就……就好。”  
“可是我饿了。”白大神下意识的撒娇。  
“那……那……那你……要吃……吃……什么？我……我……拿给……你。”小结巴微微偏头，看到白大神戴着的眼镜。  
白大神偏头，望着小结巴软软的脸颊，露出了一个坏坏的笑：“你呀！”  
“不……不行。”小结巴摇摇头。  
“那什么时候可以？”白大神没有放弃，希望可以让小结巴松口。  
小结巴沉思了一下：“晚晚上……可以。”  
“你说的？”白大神眼睛亮晶晶的。  
“嗯。”小结巴点点头，脸微微泛红。小结巴非常纯情，这段时间里白大神天天跟他说话没遮没拦的，什么话都能往外说，这一说小结巴的脸就渐渐变红，伸出手捂住白大神的嘴不让他再说，白大神也不是那么容易改变的人，依旧说着那些让人害羞的话，最后小结巴红得能滴出血来白大神才善罢甘休，顺着脸颊亲吻，开始他们那些不可言说的事情。  
折腾了半天一顿早饭总算是做好了，白大神看着盘子里丰盛的早餐，非常开心，将小结巴搂进怀里就是一顿亲（他们俩亲这么久了也不会腻吗？），感觉自己找到了一个绝世珍宝，想要现在就把他揉进自己身体里。  
白大神让小结巴坐在自己怀里，短裤因为搓起了褶皱，相当于小结巴的大腿和白大神的腿中间没有隔着任何的布料。白大神右手握着叉子，切下一块面包送进小结巴的嘴里，左手不安分的摸近小结巴的裤子里，揉搓着他的大腿根，大腿根的细肉也经不起他的摩擦，没怎么就变成了红色。小结巴低下了头没有反抗，忍着被白大神撩拨起来的欲望，两只腿夹住了白大神的左手。  
“晚……晚上，你……你……还要……上……上……上班。”小结巴两条腿下意识的夹了夹白大神的手，勾起了白大神下身的火。  
“晚上回来再惩罚你。”白大神将自己的手抽出，捏了捏小结巴的腰，迅速的吃光盘中的东西，看着怀里的人儿，“好吃是好吃，下次别做了，累着你。”白大神亲了亲小结巴的手，回更衣室换了衣服，出门了。  
等到白大神回来，已经是下午18点30。白大神拒绝了队友聚餐的邀请，马不停蹄的赶回家，一开门就看到了迎上来的小结巴。他丢掉身上的背包，拥小结巴入怀，手却迫不及待的伸进小结巴的衣服里，尽情抚摸他的身体。小结巴也找不到理由拒绝，半推半就的跟着白大神移动，两人接着吻走到了餐厅，白大神捏着臀瓣让他坐上餐厅的桌子，将身后的花瓶拿走，扒掉了小结巴的裤子。  
两人尽了一番欢爱之后都比刚刚更为冷静，小结巴关切的询问白大神有没有吃饭，给他端出了早就做好的晚饭。  
白大神草草吃了几口就跑上楼和队友开黑去了。刚刚小结巴的配合让白大神心情十分愉悦，状态也达到了最佳，几局下来带着队友们大杀四方，甚至拿到了五连绝世。  
电脑另一端的队友能还在为刚刚的出色发挥开心讨论着，却在耳麦中听到了些不该让人听到了的声音。小结巴刚刚拿了切好的水果上楼，本来准备放下就走，结果被白大神搂进怀里，电竞座椅比较大，白大神两腿分开，让小结巴坐到自己前面。他伸手箍住小结巴的腰，生怕他掉下去，毛茸茸的头发在白大神眼前晃悠，凑近鼻子吻了吻，是沐浴液的香味，牙齿在后颈上啃了啃。小结巴换了件白色的衬衫，宽大的衬衫盖住了身下的短裤，白大神“色眯眯”地看着怀里的人，吻上了他的唇。  
队友们都安静下来，仔细辨别从白大神耳机里发出来的声音……瞬间队友们的脸都红了，迅速关掉了游戏界面。白大神用力嘬着小结巴的唇，小结巴被吻得满脸通红。他让小结巴起身，跨坐在自己腿上，将衬衣扣子一颗一颗解开，露出两颗已经变硬的乳首，伸出舌头舔弄。小结巴下意识地仰头，身下蹭着白大神的欲望，两个人迅速到达欲望的最高点。  
一番云雨过后，白大神看着眼前人一脸委屈，想是刚刚力道大了些，把他弄疼了，他伸手将小结巴按进胸口，轻声向他道歉，低头看去，发现昨晚上自己留下的吻痕在小结巴身上开出了花，后背上一朵连着一朵。白大神虽然是电竞选手，平时的锻炼也都是少不了的，小结巴靠着他的胸膛，能够听到他有力的心跳，他扒开白大神的衣服，伸出舌头轻轻舔食着白大神的胸肌，弄的白大神直痒痒。这时的小护士活像是一只小奶猫，让人忍不住把玩。白大神起身，直接将小结巴扛上肩膀，带回了卧室。  
白大神脱掉了自己的衣服，小结巴就伏在身上这么一寸一寸的舔着，伸出的舌头粉粉的，小小的，软软的舌头舔上了白大神的喉结，喉结上下滑动全是情欲的味道。  
小结巴才意识到，自从跟着白大神搬到这里，他他总是欲求不满，无数次的“折磨”自己，以前自己想一想就会害羞的事情，现在做得如此坦然，就连勾引这一招他也学得炉火纯青了，如果他是个女孩子，早不知道怀了多少次孕了。白大神伸手摸进他的裤子，捏着他身上的肉，如果可能，他真的想将眼前这个人吃掉，免得他落到其他人手里。要说为什么见到他就忍不住的想干他，可能真的是因为他太好吃了吧，抱在怀里软软的，身上无意识的飘出一股奶香味，让人忍不住想把他吃干抹净。  
两个人又操干了起来，小结巴搂着白大神的脖子喘着粗气。  
又是一个不眠夜。


End file.
